New Family
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: solo tengo algo simple que decir,Kim y Konnie se mudan a Japon,Carrie esta triste y cancela la banda,Lenny conoce a Laney y ella trata de ayudarlos.


**este fic tendra 3 partes new famil XD,estee..nada mas que necesito que alguien quien sea porfavor se los suplico que me diga como subir capitulos segidos osea cap 1 luego 2 luego 3 y asi sucesivamente,lo necesito urgentemente,en fin,esta historia la escribi hace mucho...y no sabia como se escribia una asi que lo hice asi XDD,perdoneme por la mala ortografia **

* * *

><p>Era una mañana tranquila en el garaje de una banda,pero esta banda no eran los GrojBand si no los NewMans,ellos estaban hablando y 2 miembros se veían muy preocupados..<p>

**Pov de Lenny**

Carrie:como que se mudan!?-le grito a las gemelas que estaban algo tristes

Kim:si…bueno papá volvio a conseguir su trabajo de antes, pero esta algo lejos…

Lenny:algo lejos?!,esta en Japón!

Konnie:n-no podíamos hacer nada,ese trabajo es importante para mi papá

Carrie:pero que pasara con la banda?,que pasara con nosotros y ustedes?…'

Kim:la banda seguirá…pero nosotras no estaremos….lo siento

Carrie:…n-no pueden irse…me harían falta…

Konnie:Carrie…-Konnie a decir algo pero un claxon sonó,era su papá que las estaba llamado

Kim:debemos irnos…..

Carrie:chicas….

Kim:dejaremos nuestros instrumentos para que nos recuerden-las 2 me abrazan a mi y a Carrie

-sonido de claxon-

Kim:Konnie…hora de irnos..-ellas se van del garaje cabizbajas

Kim y Konnie:adiós chicos-cierran la puerta del garaje

…  
>…<p>

Lenny:C-Car…-la tomo del hombro pero ella de un impulso me abrazo haciéndome sonrojar un poco

Carrie:aun no puedo creer que se vayan-dice llorando-ahora que haremos?….*snif* sin ellas que va ser de la banda?…

…  
>..<p>

Lenny:l-la verdad no lo se Care…-la abrazo y veo que lloró todavía mas

Carrie:oh Lens…que voy a hacer..la banda era la única cosa que ponía orgullosos a mis padres,ademas de lo que me importaba mas en el mundo….

Lenny:…Carrie..-le dije su nombre completo,ya que cuando estoy molesto,preocupado, oh cuando intento decirle algo serio digo su nombre -todo va a mejorar ya veras.

Carrie:no es cierto dices eso para hacerme sentir mejor…

Lenny:es porque quiero que te sientas mejor,no soporto verte de ese modo,no eres la Feliz,energética y linda Carrie que conocí hace 7 años…

Carrie:…l-lo siento Lens…yo trato de contener estas lagrimas…estoy muy preocupada,y tengo…miedo…lo siento tanto…

Lenny:..no tengas miedo Care..que tal si te invito un helado y tratamos de dejar la tristeza para atrás?

Carrie:..s-suena bien,gracias Lens eres un gran amigo-ella me abraza pero me hizo sentir algo mal

Lenny:si,..amigo..

_**-con los GrojBand-**_

**No Pov..**

-ellos estaban aburridos Core estaba acostado en el escenario,Laney leyendo una revista,Kin jugando al PSP y Kon leyendo un cómic-

Corey:my brains feels like Pffff

Kin:porque lo dices en ingles?

Corey:no lo se tuve la necesidad de decirlo así…estoy tan aburridooo..

Kon:quieres que te preste mi comic?

Corey:nah ese ya lo leí..al final..

Kon:NO ME DIGAS!

Kin:quieres jugar en PSP?

Corey:cual juego?

Kin:emmm…Toy Story 2…

Corey:no gracias…

Laney:emm..y si vamos al parque a ver que hacer?…

…

Corey:chicos…

Los 3:si?

Corey:vamos al parque…

**(WALK IN THE PARK TRANSITION!)**

-con Carrie y Lenny-

-estaban caminando por todo el parque-

Carrie:gracias por el helado Lens..

Lenny:no hay de que Care,ya te sientes mejor?

Carrie:si algo…

Lenny:(mira la cabeza de Carrie)jeeje..

Carrie:de que te ríes?

Lenny:que me eh dado cuenta de que..no traes tu gorro

Carrie:Que!?-se toca la cabeza y era cierto no tenia su gorro,su preciado gorro-mi gorro donde esta,estoy segura de que me lo traje!

Lenny:tranquila,seguramente el viento se lo llevo,solo hay que buscarlo

Carrie:pero rápido!-tiran los helados y salen corriendo

**(THE HAT IS LOST TRANSITION)**

-con los GrojBand-

-en el medio del parque-

Corey:ahh..es un lindo día

Laney:y esta fresco

Kin:eso fue porque llovió anoche..

Laney:si pero el viento esta muy fuerte..

Corey:tonterías,el Viento no puede ser tan Fuerte-de repente una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que el gorro de Corey saliera volando-mi gorro!-sale corriendo tras el

Laney:Corey,ten cuidado el suelo esta mojado!

**(2 HATS LOSTS TRANSITION)**

-con Carrie y Lenny-

Lenny:uf ..uf..C-Carrie..mas despacio …n-no puedo …mas

Carrie:agh hombres!..-ve arriba y ve a su gorro volando-ahi esta!,vamos!-corre mas rápido dejando a Lenny atrás

-con Corey-

Corey:sombrerito lindo ven con papi!-dijo mientras perseguía a su gorro que estaba volando

-con Carrie-

Carrie:ven aquí sombrero!

-con Corey-

Corey:mira,si bajas prometo lavarte cada día!

-Con Carrie-

Carrie:mas vale que bajes oh si no..

-Con Corey-

Corey:..ya no te daré helado!

-con los 2-

Carrie/Corey:AAAAAHHH-Corrian con los ojos cerrados a toda velocidad para ver si así alcanzaban sus gorros iban a alcanzarlos ya que el viento se estaba disminuyendo,faltaban pocos milímetros para alcacanzarlos pero ¡CRAAASSSH! Chocaron los 2 empujandolos al pasto cada quien en un lado diferente y cayéndose con el trasero xD

Carrie y Corey:AAAUUUCH!…-abren los ojos-Ah tu que haces aquí!?

Lenny:Carrie estas bien?…

Carrie:..eso creo…tu que haces aquí Riffin!?

Corey:debería preguntarte eso a ti Beff!…

Kin y Kon:Corey,estas bien ese golpe fue duro viejo…

Corey:si estoy bien chicos gracias..

Laney:déjame ayudarte Core..-lo ayuda a levantarse pero mira hacia arriba al mismo momento que Lenny ayudaba a Carrie a levantarse ellos 2 cruzan las miradas y tiran a Corey y a Carrie al suelo

Laney y Lenny:que rayos haces tu aquí!?

Corey:oigan cuidado me volví a pegar en el trasero

Carrie:auch…-una lagrimita sale por su ojo por el dolor

Lenny:Carrie estas bien?!..-la levanta algo preocupado mientras ella se sobaba el trasero

Carrie:si estoy bien…g-gracias-dice algo avergonzada ya que sus enemigos estaban enfrente de ellos y usualmente no habla así enfrente de ellos

Corey:…SANTO TOMBRON EN UNA CAJA DE ETIQUETA OLVIDE MI GORRO!

Carrie:que!?-se toca la cabeza-rayos también mi gorro!-los 2 miran al suelo y ven los gorros volteado,los 2 toman un gorro al azar y se lo ponen en la cabeza

Carrie:creo que ya hay que irnos Lens.-ve a los chicos que la miraban raro-…ehem digo ehh..Lenny Hora de Irnos!-lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra lejos de ellos

Corey:eso fue raro…

Laney:totalmente…

Kin:y porque Kim y konnie no estaban con ellas?

Kon:quien sabe…

Corey:…bueno pues toda esta locura me levanto el animo,que les parece si vamos al acarde!

Kin:yo quiero superar mi puntaje!

Kon:yo quiero ganar en ese juego de baile!

Laney:yo los sigo ..

Corey:vamos!

**(PLAYING VIDEO GAMES TRANSITION!)**

**-dentro del arcade-**

Corey:woow esto es increíble,cuantos juegos!

Laney:si esta genial!

Kin:emm..-ve que casi todos los del arcade se le quedan viendo a Corey-Pasa algo?-le pregunta a los que estaban mirando pero ellos en vez de contestar estaban murmurando

Laney:que miran?

Chica1:COREY TIENE EL GORRO DE LA VOCALISTA DE LOS NEWMANS,ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTAN SALIENDO!

Corey:que?..-se toca la cabeza toma el gorro y ve que la calavera que estaba en el gorro tenia un moño-espera si tengo el gorro de…Carrie…entonces..ella..tiene…m-mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mi….ô.ô

Kin:tu gorro?…

Corey:mi gorro!-sale corriendo con el gorro en la mano dejando a todos confundidos

Chica:aww va por su amada para darle el gorro que romántico..

Laney:ELLOS..NO…ESTAN …SALIENDO!

Chica:aww un triángulo amoroso,Laney esta celosa

Laney:NO..LO..ESTOY!

Chica:si lo estas,ay ya se luego pelearas por tu amor y..

Laney:NO TODO SE TRATA SOBRE AMOR!,DEJA DE VER TANTAS NOVELAS!

Chica:…entonces..

Laney:YA!-se va enojada del Arcade

Kin y Kon:…..wow….

….

Kon:pues yo iré a jugar

Kin:yo también…

-con Corey-

Corey:bien…ya llegue..mas vale que no le aya echo nada a mi gorro si descubrió que no es el de ella-toca la puerta de la casa de Carrie y abre Mina

Mina:eh…oh hola Corey,buscas a Carrie?…

Corey:si

Mina:pasa esta en su cuarto con Lenny

Corey:ellos están solos.-sonrisa picara

Mina:la T.V esta prendida,ella esta en la cama y Lenny en el puff de su cuarto ,ademas tienen la puerta medio abierta,no te imagines cosas

Corey:ehem..perdón..

Pov Corey

Mina:vamos pasa-me da chance de entrar y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su cuarto,pero antes de tocar oí a Lennh hablar me preguntaba de que hablaban así que vi por donde estaba medio abierto y vi a ¿Carrie triste?

Lenny:segura que estas segura Care?!

Carrie:estoy completamente…segura-de que estarán hablando?

Lenny:pero esto es muy importante para ti c-como es que..-se me helo la piel cuando Lenny volteo hacia acá,se levanto del sillón hacia la puerta entonces el abrió la puerta y yo me caí ellos 2 se sorprenden,mas Lenny pero Carrie me mira enojada

Carrie:que quieres Riffin?!

Corey:nada ..eh yo..

Carrie:estabas espiando!?

Cordy:que!?,no no no yo no..ehh este … por si no lo has notado,tienes mi gorro…

Carrie:eh?..-se quita el gorro de la cabeza y para su sorpresa si era el mío-eww ahora tendré piojos!-dice mientras me avienta mi gorro

Corey:oyeme yo no tengo piojos!

Carrie:pues para mi si los tienes!

Corey:arg!,como sea ten tu tonto gorro..-se lo doy ella solo me lo arrebata y se lo pone-..denada…-dije algo sarcástico bien primero estaba melanoica ahora actúa ruda ¿que acaso es bipolar o que?

Carrie:…gracias…..-lo dice secamente-…

Corey:me conformo con eso…,bien yo ya me voy..

Carrie:pues mejor…-agh esta chica me saca de quicios,cierro la puerta de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras me despido de Mina que estaba haciendo su tarea en la mesa y voy para mi casa,ya que me dio un poco de hambre todo esto,solo me pregunto una cosa…¿que es lo que tiene Carrie?…  
>_<p>

**La mañana siguiente**

**-en el garaje-**

Corey:ehh alguien tiene letras?…

Kin:nope..

Kon:mi cerebro esta vacío

Laney:ah-ah…

Corey:..no puedo creer que Trina dejara de escribir en su diario..

Laney:pues que pensabas Core?,que Trina iba a escribir nuestras canciones para siempre?…

Corey:…..algo….-se rasca la nuca-ahora que hacemos el concierto es en 2 días…

Kin:pues nosotros estamos fuera de ideas….

Kon:…out of ideas!

Laney:..lo mismo digo viejo…

Corey:y ahora?…

Laney:pues…no se ustedes pero yo iré al parque-se levanta del sillón y Toma su mochila

Corey:sola?-cae del escenario-traes tu teléfono verdad?-dice algo preocupado

Laney:Core estaré bien,solo voy al parque..-sale de la cochera dejando a los 3 solos

-Corey oye a los gemelos reírse por lo bajo-

Corey:que?..

Kon:viejo te viste muy tonto haciendo eso..

Corey:eh?..

Kin:si tu cara estaba como "porfavor Laney no te vayas que aria sin ti"jajajajsjaj!

Corey:que que!?-se sonroja un poco

Kon:jejeje si y ahora tu cara esta toda roja,pareces un tomate

Corey:eh?..n-no es cierto-se sonroja mas

Kin:si lo estas…un segundo ..no será que tu..si!..tu

Corey:no lo digas!

Kin:tu estas…

Corey:Basta!

Kin:enamorado de Laney!?

Corey:AAAAAGGHHHH!-se tapa los oídos-no oigo no oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado!

Kin:si lo estas! ,te lo diré en ingles,YOU ARE IN LOVE WHIT LANEEY,

Corey:aw dude shut up!…..solo me preocupo por ella es todo…solo somos amigos ok?

Kin:como tu digas…

**(WHAT HAPPEN TO LANEY TRANSITION)**

-ella estaba sentada en el pasto pensado en una canción para su banda-

Laney:…agh no tengo nada..hojala pudieran cantar las otras canciones pero son muy …..ñoñas….tengo que  
>Pensar en una movida…..esto tardara un buen rato….<p>

Lenny:tal vez yo te pueda ayudar…-Laney levanta la cabeza y ve a Lenny ahí parado

Laney:tu que haces aquí?!

Lenny:ayudar?…

Laney:porque ayudarías a una GrojBand?tu eres un NewMan

Lenny:era un NewMan…..

Laney:que?….

Lenny:sip yo ya no soy un NewMan

Laney:sólo estas jugando conmigo-se cruza de brazos

Lenny:mira no estoy jugando con tigo,yo ya no soy un NewMan,…la banda se separo…..

Laney:de verdad?…que paso?…

Lenny:bueno pues…recuerdas cuando Carrie y Corey perdieron su gorro y ella hablo algo rara?…

Laney:em si?…

Lenny:bueno pues ella a estado..algo triste…

Laney:porque?….

Lenny:pues..-se sienta en el pasto-Kim y Konnie regresaron a Japón…

Laney:con razón no las vi con ustedes

Lenny:si pues bueno,ella esta triste por eso,si no hay una tecladista oh alguien que toca la batería no hay banda,por eso ella la cancelo..

Laney:ella cancelo la banda!?…Carrie Biff cancelo su propia banda!?

Lenny:si,yo también me sorprendí por eso…pero lo que mas hizo que me sorprendiera era como la trato su padre…

Laney:que paso?!

Lenny:bueno..

**(FLASHBACK TRANSITION)**

_**-estaba Carrie hablando con sus padres en la sala-**_

Mamá de CA:cancelaste tu banda!?

Carrie:si….

Papá de CA:y eso como porque!?

Carrie:porque no tenia otra opción…

M\CA:ay hija…*suspiro*..nos as decepcionado tanto…

P\CA:porque no puedes ser mas como tu hermana!?,mas inteligente,mas trabajadora,mas mas…triunfante!?

Carrie:yo no soy perfecta papá…

P\CA:es cierto,tu no eres perfecta!…no puedo creer que hicieras esa..esa tontería,como siempre lo haces!

M\CA:Cariño tranquilo…

P\CA:no me quiero calmar desde que nació ah sido un problema!

M\CA:Charles,ya cálmate!

P\CA:no me quiero calmar yo jamas quise..una hija!

M\CA:….

P\CA:no,quiero decir… que…me voy!-se va de la sala

M\CA:..ah…-ve a su hija que estaba algo asustada-tranquila hija…el no quería..

Carrie:a si que siempre eh sido un estorbo?….nunca quisieron tenerme?

M\CA:no es así hija..yo..

Carrie:**SOLO SOY UN ESTORBO UNA,DECEPCION PARA USTEDES!?**

M\CA:Carrie,cariño entiende,no..

Carrie:**JAMAS ME QUISIERON!,NO ME AMAN NI NADA,DE TODO LO QUE HABLAN USTEDES ES DE BERNADETTE!**

_(El nombre real de Mina es Bernadette,Trina cambio su nombre para que sonara igual que al de ella)._

Carrie:**!,Y YO QUE MAMÁ!?,TAMBIEN PUEDO GANAR TROFEOS OH SER LA PRIMERA EN TODO EN EL COLEGIO,OH ALGO ASI,PERO PERO..**pero..-comienza a llorar-

M\CA:hija…(antes de que dijera algo Carrie la empujo y subió las escaleras y cerro la puerta brutalmente con candado)

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Lenny:el día que me contó lo sucedido,me enoje tanto y pues bueno,le grite a sus padres de como trataron a Carrie,y bueno la señora fue comprensible pero el señor se enojo y salió de la casa,su mamá me consoló y fue conmigo a hablar con Carrie,y lo ultimo que supimos es que…su papá jamas regreso…

Laney:y …porque vienes y me lo cuentas?…

Lenny:se que ustedes participaran en el concierto del viernes…y que no tienen una letra…

Laney:eh seh?…

Lenny:pues te quiero pedir  
>favor,puede Carrie tocar con ustedes ese día?<p>

Laney:que!?

Lenny:porfavor ustedes necesitan una canción y ella necesita ahogar sus penas…

…  
>…<p>

Laney:are mi esfuerzo…pero no te prometo nada

Lenny:gracias Laney!

Laney:dime Lanes…

Lenny:esta bien…Lanes..somos amigos ahora?…-Laney lo estaba pensado aunque ya no fuera un NewMan,le habia echo cosas horribles a ella y a su banda,y que pasa si Corey se enoja?…no..Corey no toma mis decisiones..

Laney:…somos amigos..-le da la mano y chocan las manos-entonces Lenny…

Lenny:Lens…

Laney:eh?

Lenny:si yo te digo Lanes tu me dices Lens…

Laney:esta bien Lens…y hablando de Carrie,estas enamorado de ella?..

…

Lenny:q-que!?

Laney:bueno siempre te preocupas por ella incluso le pediste a una GrojBand un favor para que ella se sienta mejor…

.emm..y tu con Corey!

Laney:eh?…

Lenny:yo se que te gusta Corey…

Laney:como …como lo sabes?

Lenny:no lo sabia..solo esperaba tu respuesta y acerté solo quería probarte y funciono,soy tremendo XD

Laney:Mira quien lo dice…tu estas enamorado también no te hagas

Lenny:bien me atrapaste,si me gusta Carrie…pero creo que ella me ve solo como un amigo…incluso escribí algo para ella pero no puedo

Laney:por?…

Lenny:confesarse es muy dificil!,mi corazón late,pierdo las palabras ademas me quedo ahí parado sin hacer nada

Laney:si…je..our cuples are weird

Lenny:maybe…pero eso los hace especiales no?

Laney:100% afirmativo Lens…y que le escribiste a Carrie?

Lenny:una canción Dah.

Laney:jaja, eso muy dulce

Lenny:no es dulce,ni siquiera puedo cantársela…

Laney:…y si…la cantas en el concierto del viernes?…

Lenny:seria genial,pero solo podemos participar una vez y quiero que Carrie cante su canción…

Laney:tienes razón…pues bueno al menos puedo oírla?

Lenny:no creo…

Laney:porfavor…

Lenny:deacuerdo..traje mi libreta de canciones

Laney:tu escribes?

Lenny:si algo y tu?

Laney:algo, también…bueno pues canta la canción

Lenny:ok…aquí voy-saca una guitarra y comienza a tocarla-

…

_**[Lenny]**_

_**That summer we met **_  
><em><strong>We started as friends <strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't tell you how it all happened<strong>_

_**Then autumn it came **_  
><em><strong>We were never the same <strong>_  
><em><strong>Those nights everything felt like magic<strong>_

_**And I wonder if you miss me too **_  
><em><strong>If you don't here's the one thing <strong>_  
><em><strong>That I wish you knew<strong>_

_**I think about you **_  
><em><strong>Every morning when I open my eyes <strong>_  
><em><strong>I think about you <strong>_  
><em><strong>Every evening when I turn out the lights <strong>_  
><em><strong>I think about you <strong>_  
><em><strong>Every moment every day of my life <strong>_  
><em><strong>You're on my mind all the time it's true<strong>_

_**How long till I stop pretending **_  
><em><strong>What we have is never ending <strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh ohh <strong>_  
><em><strong>If all we are is just a moment <strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't forget me cause I won't and <strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't help myself<strong>_

_**I think about you ooohh **_  
><em><strong>I think about you ooohh<strong>_

_**I think about you**_

_**Every morning when I open my eyes **_  
><em><strong>I think about you <strong>_  
><em><strong>Every evening when I turn out the lights <strong>_  
><em><strong>I think about you <strong>_  
><em><strong>Every moment every day of my life <strong>_  
><em><strong>You're on my mind all the time it's true<strong>_

_**I think about you, you you you you…**_

….

Lenny:y bien?…

Laney:eso estuvo increíble,yo no sabia que cantabas!

Lenny:bueno pues me gusta mas oír a Carrie cantar que a mi

Laney:viejo eso muy cursi-dice divertida

Lenny:y que me dices de ti?…le as escrito una canción a Corey?

Laney:algo…

Lenny:puedo oírla?

Laney:bueno….no se…

Lenny:oye yo te cante lo que escribí para Carrie(se cruza de brazos)

Laney:….esta bien ehem..

_**[Laney]**_

_**La la La la la la**_

_**La la la la la la**_

_**I like your smile**_  
><em><strong>I like your vibe<strong>_  
><em><strong>I like your style<strong>_  
><em><strong>But that's not why I love you<strong>_

_**And I, I like the way**_  
><em><strong>You're such a star<strong>_  
><em><strong>But that's not why I love you<strong>_

_**Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?**_  
><em><strong>Do you feel what I feel too?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you need, do you need me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you need me?<strong>_

_**You're so beautiful**_  
><em><strong>But that's not why I love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not sure you know<strong>_  
><em><strong>That the reason I love you<strong>_

_**Is you being you, just you**_  
><em><strong>Yeah, the reason I love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is all that we've been through<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that's why I love you<strong>_

_**I like the way you misbehave**_  
><em><strong>When we get wasted<strong>_  
><em><strong>But that's not why I love you<strong>_

_**And how you keep your cool**_  
><em><strong>When I am complicated<strong>_  
><em><strong>But that's not why I love you<strong>_

_**Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?**_

_**Do you feel what I feel too?**_  
><em><strong>Do you need, do you need me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you need me?<strong>_

_**You're so beautiful**_  
><em><strong>But that's not why I love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm not sure you know<strong>_  
><em><strong>That the reason I love you<strong>_

_**Is you being you, just you**_  
><em><strong>Yeah, the reason I love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is all that we've been through<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that's why I love you<strong>_

_**Even though we didn't make it through**_  
><em><strong>I am always here for you, you<strong>_

_**You're so beautiful**_  
><em><strong>But that's not why I love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not sure you know<strong>_  
><em><strong>That the reason I love you<strong>_

_**Is you being you, just you**_  
><em><strong>Yeah, the reason I love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is all that we've been through<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that's why I love you<strong>_

_**That's why I love you**_  
><em><strong>That's why I love you<strong>_

….

Laney:y?,que te parece?

Lenny:como si te hubieras comido a 10 ángeles con voz angelical

Laney:enserio?

Lenny:si porque tu no eres la que canta en la banda?

Laney:prefiero no hacerlo…me pongo algo nerviosa cuando canto frente a todos ..digo canto con los chicos pero eso es en coro,jamas cante yo sola …

Lenny:pues..algún día vamos a cantar para ellos..

Laney:si…bueno pues..creo me tengo que ir…tratare de convencer a los chicos para que Carrie cante el viernes…

Lenny:te lo agradezco,llámame cuando te den la respuesta-le da su numero

Laney:ok..ten mi numero por si acaso-le da el suyo-nos vemos Lens-se levanta del pasto y camina hasta perderse de vista

**(NEW FRIENDS TRANSITION)**

**-en el garaje-**

Corey estaba caminando de un lado a otro y su rostro mostraba preocupación eh irritación

Kin:puedes dejar de hacer eso!,nos estas poniendo nerviosos!

Corey:perdón pero Laney ya se tardo mucho

Kon:viejo…si estas enamorado

Corey:por ultima vez,¡no estoy enamorado de Laney!

Kin:di lo que quieras pero aun así no te creemos

Corey:aaaggg…

Laney:hola chicos ya volví..

Kin:al fin!,este chico estaba todo desesperado para que estés aquí

Corey:jejej no les creas…y bien,tienes una canción?

Laney:ehm no…

Los 3:aaaww…

Laney:peroo…tengo a alguien que puede …ayudarnos…

Corey:quien?…

Laney:….Carrie…..

Los3:QUE!?

Corey:Carrie Beff!?,nuestra mortal enemiga!estas loca!?

Kin:recuerdas que ella es una NewMan no?!

Laney:ella ya no es una NewMan

Los3:queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Laney:escuchen,ella misma cancelo la banda porque Kim y Konnie se mudaron a Japón

Kin:espera que!?,Kim se mudo a Japón!?

Laney:ah si porque?

Kin:..p-por nada.(agacha la cabeza)

Laney:bueno..,la banda ya no podía seguir,ella esta devastada por eso y Lenny quiere ayudarla…ademas ella escribió una canción y nosotros no tenemos nada…porfavor…

…  
>…<p>

Corey:….no puedo creer que diga esto…..lo aremos..

Kin y Kon:lo aremos?

Corey:lo aremos!

Laney:lo aras?

Corey:lo are!

Laney:gracias Core-lo abraza-ire a avisarle a Lens

Corey:quien es Lens?..

Laney:es Lenny…..

Corey:LENNY!?

Laney:si por?

Corey:oye dejo que Carrie cante porque no tenemos letra…pero desde cuando llamas Lens a Lenny?

Laney:..bueno estuvimos hablando en el parque y bueno…nos…hicimos amigos..

Corey:pero no puedes ser su amigo,no recuerdas todo lo que nos hicieron!?

Laney:oye tu no escoges quienes pueden ser mis amigos!

Corey:no lo hago pero no me gusta verte con el!

Laney:ay pareces mi esposa!

Corey:y ahora me cambias de genero!?

Laney:tu iniciaste!

Corey:agh…bien háblale a Lenny,dile que venga para acá junto con Carrie,ensayaremos

Laney:bien..-saca su celular y le marca a Lenny

**(THELEPONE CALL TRANSITION!)**

-hola Lens-

-:hola Lanes que onda?-

-:te tengo buenas noticias,Corey acepto de que Carrie cantara en el concierto del Viernes-

-:enserio!,eso es genial,va a alegrarse mucho,gracias Laney!-

-:no hay problema..ah por cierto Corey quieren que vengan para practicar….pero cuidado esta algo molesto..-

-:jejeje lo tendré…como sea adiós-

-:adios-cuelga

Kin:y bien?

Laney:ellos vendrán en 6 minutos

Corey:no puedo creer que me convencieras de esto

Laney:si,pues bueno iré al baño un momento…

Corey:a que?

Laney:a hacer ..a ti que te importa?

Corey:te vas a arreglar para Lenny no?!

Laney:solo voy al baño,cielos pareces mi novio…-se retira

Corey:(escucha a Kin y a Kon reírse por lo bajo)que?

Kin:jajajajaj XD viejo te viste muy celoso!

Corey:que?..

Kon:si estabas como,…eh..Kin escena de FlashBack

Kin:ok ehem(voz grave)quien es Lens?

Kon:(voz aguda)es Lenny..mi novi…amigo es mi amigo jijiji(pestañea XD)

Kin:no te quiero ver cerca de el,ya que te amo aunque tu no lo sepas y creas que soy un inmaduro

Kon:pues si lo eres,mejor me voy con Lenny para casarnos,comer helado hasta que engordemos y muramos

Kin y Kon:jajajajjajajaj XD

Corey:podrían dejar de hacer eso(se sonroja extremadamente)

Kin:mírate hermano estas todo rojo..

Corey:aaahhh!(se esconde en su gorra)

Kin:esconderte en gorro landia no te hará escapar,confiesa…

Corey(se sube el gorro)…no les diré nada…

Kin:como tu digas…chico enamorado! (Kin y Kon se empiezan a reir)

(Con Laney)

Laney:wow no puedo creer que hice esa cosa..bueno lo mejor sera entrar oh si no sospecharan

-abre un poco la puerta y ve a Corey ahorcando a Kin y a Kon,

Laney:-bien creo que ya tengo que entrar

-abre la puerta los chicos la miran y en un rápido movimiento están tomando te y vestidos en traje de gala -

Laney:que esa pasando aquí?

Corey:n-nada,solo tomando té…

Laney:okey?

_~Ding~Dong~_

Laney:oh debe de ser Lens

Corey:HIIISSSSSS!-cara demoniaca

Kin:wow tranquilo vampiro-los gemelos lo toman de los brazos

Laney:Core puedes comportarte ,por favor

Corey:bien,lo intentare-se cruza de brazos

Laney:ok-abre la cochera y estaban ahí Lenny y Carrie -hola Lens

Lenny:hola Lanes,otra vez gracias por esto

Laney:no hay de que,por cierto Core esta algo enojado,cuidado puede incluso volverse un demonio como Trina

Lenny:jajajajaja X)-pone un brazo alrededor de ella

Corey:ehem!-finge toser -si si si muy buena amistad,ahora a practicar,que letra tienes Beff?

Carrie:eh…bueno…ehem!,bueno Riffin,escribí una canción sobre alguien perdido y pues ehh..como pude superarlo con..una ayuda..muy grande..

Corey:bien?,pues como quieres empezar?

Carrie:..eh pues bueno,…

Laney:Carrie no tengas miedo,tranquila no estamos molestos..,¿!verdad Corey!?-mira a Corey con una mirada asesina

Corey:si,no estoy molesto tanto contigo,pero si con alguien que es pelirrojo y esta a mi lado,no diré nombres….se llama Lenny

Lenny:ya me lo imaginaba….

Carrie:b-bueno,empezamos?…

Laney:seguro!

Corey:pues vamos!

**-2 días después-**

**-en el concierto,de noche-**

**-con Los chicos detras del escenario-**

(Los GrojBand estaban afinando sus instrumentos mientras Carrie veía cuanta gente estaba ahí junto a Lenny)

Carrie:no estoy tan segura de esto Lenny-ve que hay mas de 1000 personas ahí-hay mucha gente…

Lenny:tranquilízate Carrie,hemos practicado mucho estos días eh incluso a Corey le gusto la canción,vamos tu puedes Car…

Carrie:hmm….-le hecha otra mirada a la gente-vamos a hacerlo!

-minutos después-

Alcalde:y ahora,los GrojBand!-el telon se abre y aparecen Kin en el teclado,Kon en la bateria,Laney en el bajo y Corey en la guitarra,Lenny estaba encendiendo un micrófono que tenía y Carrie estaba frente en el escenario con otro micrófono

Todos:(sorprendidos!)AH!

Chica:que hacen Carrie y Lenny con los GrojBand!?

-todos estaban murmurando y gritando cosas-

Alcalde:silencio!,(todos se callan)bueno empiezen porfavor,mi mamá no es muy paciente que digamos(enseña la foto de su madre)

(Kin empieza a tocar el piano,una canción lenta y Carrie se preparaba para cantar)

_**[Carrie]**_  
><em><strong>Tryin' hard to fight these tears <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm crazy worried <strong>_  
><em><strong>messin' with my head this fear <strong>_  
><em><strong>i'm so sorry <strong>_  
><em><strong>you know,ya gotta get it out <strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't take it <strong>_  
><em><strong>that's what bein' friends' about<strong>_

_**…**_  
><em><strong>…<strong>_  
><em><strong>…<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Todos tocan los instrumentos mas intesamente)<strong>_

_**I!**_  
><em><strong>I wanna cry <strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't deny <strong>_  
><em><strong>tonight I wanna up and <strong>_  
><em><strong>Hide! <strong>_  
><em><strong>and get inside <strong>_  
><em><strong>it isn't right <strong>_  
><em><strong>I've gotta live it MY LIFE! <strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I (3x) <strong>_  
><em><strong>gotta do IT! <strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I (3x) <strong>_  
><em><strong>gotta do IT!<strong>_

_**GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR! **_  
><em><strong>Determinate! (2x) <strong>_  
><em><strong>PUSH UNTILL YOU CAN'T THEN DEMAND MORE! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Determinate! (2x) <strong>_  
><em><strong>YOU AND ME TOGETHER! <strong>_  
><em><strong>WE CAN MAKE IT BETTER! <strong>_  
><em><strong>GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Determinate! (2x)<strong>_

_**Hate **_  
><em><strong>To feel this way <strong>_  
><em><strong>and waste a day <strong>_  
><em><strong>I gotta get myself on <strong>_  
><em><strong>STAGE! <strong>_  
><em><strong>I soundn't wait <strong>_  
><em><strong>or be afraid <strong>_  
><em><strong>THE CHIPS WILL FALL WERE THEY MAY! <strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I (3x) <strong>_  
><em><strong>Gotta do IT! <strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I (3x) <strong>_  
><em><strong>Gotta do IT! <strong>_  
><em><strong>GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Determinate! (2x) <strong>_  
><em><strong>PUSH UNTILL YOU CAN"T AND THE AND DEMAND MORE! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Determinate! (2x) <strong>_  
><em><strong>YOU AND ME TOGETHER! <strong>_  
><em><strong>WE CAN MAKE IT BETTER! <strong>_  
><em><strong>GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR! <strong>_  
><em><strong>determinate! (2x)<strong>_

_**(Lenny) **_  
><em><strong>okay,It's wen and I'm heaven sent <strong>_  
><em><strong>Music like a veteran <strong>_  
><em><strong>renegage, lemonade use it in my medicine <strong>_  
><em><strong>go ahead and try to name my band we ain't better than <strong>_  
><em><strong>reason why the whole world's pickin' us instead of them <strong>_  
><em><strong>people need a breather cuz they're feeling the adrenaline <strong>_  
><em><strong>STOP! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Now hurry up and let us in <strong>_  
><em><strong>KNOCK! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuz we're comin' to your house <strong>_  
><em><strong>And people keep on smilin' like they got lemons in their mouth<strong>_

_**[Corey y Lenny]**_  
><em><strong>I'm the real deal <strong>_  
><em><strong>you know how i feel <strong>_  
><em><strong>why they're in it for a mills <strong>_  
><em><strong>We're in it for the thrills <strong>_  
><em><strong>So get down…now… <strong>_  
><em><strong>We don't play around <strong>_  
><em><strong>Get your feet up off the ground <strong>_  
><em><strong>Aad just make a sound… cuz… <strong>_  
><em><strong>(end of rap)<strong>_

_**[Carrie]**_

_**YHEEAAAA!**_

_**[Todos]**_

_**GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR! **_  
><em><strong>Determinate!(2x) <strong>_  
><em><strong>PUSH UNTILL YOU CAN'T AND THEN DEMAND MORE! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Determinate!(2x) <strong>_  
><em><strong>YOU AND ME TOGETHER! <strong>_  
><em><strong>WE CAN MAKE IT BETTER! <strong>_  
><em><strong>GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Determinate!(2x) <strong>_  
><em><strong>Cmon and (3x) <strong>_  
><em><strong>GET IT GOIN' <strong>_  
><em><strong>C'mon and (3x) <strong>_  
><em><strong>Get it going <strong>_  
><em><strong>ON THE DANCE FLOOR (2X) <strong>_  
><em><strong>d-d-dance floor <strong>_  
><em><strong>DETERMINATE!<strong>_

-al finalizar la canción todos aplauden y gritan como locos-

Carrie y Corey:GRACIAS PEACEVILLE!

Personas:AAAAHHH! ^

**_-el telón se cierra-_**

Corey:eso fue increíble!

Kin:si fue lo mejor!-Choca los puños con Su hermano

Laney:gran trabajo..

Lenny:si lo mismo digo-pone su brazo alrededor del hombro de Laney y se ríe junto ella

Corey:ehem!-finge toser y Lenny retira su brazo de Laney lentamente y asustado

Carrie:bueno…creo que ya hay que irnos,..gracias por dejarme cantar

Laney:no hay de que

Carrie:vámonos Lens-da la espalda y se va caminando junto a Lenny

Laney:ehem-le da un codazo a Corey

Corey:que?…-ve la mirada enojada de Laney-…esta bien…emm..Carrie,Lenny esperen!(ellos voltean)es que…queremos decirles que lo hicieron bien esta noche…

Carrie:gracias…

Corey:(Laney le da un codazo) y que…si ustedes quieren…pueden…unirse a nosotros..

Carrie:eh?

Kin:sabemos que Kim y Konnie se mudaron a Japón…

Laney:y también de que tu banda era…muy importante para ti y..pues pensábamos que querías estar en…esta banda

Carrie:hmm..solo lo hacen por lastima!

Kin:oye estamos hablando enserio!

Corey:que se muera Lenny si no es cierto

Lenny:oye tu!

Laney:Core no vamos a hacer riesgos de muerte okey?

Corey:bueno…..(mira arriba y sube los hombros)

Laney:CORE!

Corey:deacuerdo…el punto es …que enserio queremos que te unas a la banda

Carrie:a si?,pruébalo!

Corey:ay si eres terca!,que hago para probarlo?

Carrie:…ehhh..umm..esto…err…

Corey:mira que eres tonta..

Carrie:el tonto eres tu!

Corey:hey te estoy haciendo un favor!-empiezan a discutir

Lenny:muy bien hasta Aquí llegue-camina hasta donde están las cuerdas y abre el telón,las personas seguían ahí y se callaron todos al ver a Carrie y a Corey discutir y ellos al darse cuenta también se callaron

Lenny:hola!-saluda a la gente-

abuela de Lenny:Hola Lenny!(saluda muy fuerte voltea a los lado y se esconde en el asiento)

Lenny:…..emm escuchen los GrojBand quieren unir a mi y a Carrie a la banda,pero Carrie esta insegura,ustedes que dicen?

Las personas aplauden

Carrie:este yo…

Personas:acepta,acepta,acepta,acepta!

…

Carrie:(sonrie)Deacuerdo!,lo haré!

-todos aplauden-

Carrie:ejejee(abraza a Lenny haciéndolo sonrojar al extremo y todos se unen al abrazo incluso Corey)

-se cierra el telón-

Carrie:chicos muchas gracias!

Laney:no hay por donde

Carrie:párese que los basruaban.…..ehh..grojband..jeje…no son tan malos después de todo

Corey:bueno pues ahora somos una familia(una luz lo ilumina) y La familia es aquel sitio donde uno deja de ser solitario fugitivo.  
>La familia es el eterno retorno a uno mismo, el pasado y el destino.<br>Es la piedra fundamental de quienes somos, lo que queremos.  
>Es el fuerte que siempre resiste los dolores, lo que tememos.<br>La familia es fuente de amor inagotable, y sentido del amor mismo.  
>Es el grupo de personas que la conforman, y cada una de ellas.<br>Es con quien compartir pasiones e intrigas, triunfos y tristezas.  
>La familia es un centro de poder, y ese poder es la confianza.<br>La familia existe adentro nuestro adonde quiera que uno vaya.  
>La familia es todo lo que importa confiar, y creer, y mantener.<br>La familia es aquello más venerable, lo que nos hace crecer.  
>Es todo esto y tantas cosas más, es fuego, agua, tierra y viento.<br>Es norte cuando estamos perdidos, descanso, palabra de aliento.

Laney:Core!,esas son buenas letras!

Corey:enserio?

Lenny:algo cursi pero lindo

Laney:lo mismo digo Lens

Lenny:pensamos igual Lanes

Corey:jejeje como odio de que estén tan cercanos ustedes 2(finge sonrisa),pero bueno gracias a todos por venir(cierra la cochera).

**FIN**


End file.
